The cheated seeks revenge
by GeulimjaCheonsa
Summary: Sakura has been dating Sasuke for only 3 months, and finds him cheating on her, thanks to...the AKATSUKI? Wait a minute. Why would the Akatsuki help her? AU. Rating may change due to swears and some upcoming violence. INDEFINATE HIATUS
1. Forever Loyal

**Chapter Two: Fighting Spirit**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Argh, here comes Miss Stuckup. I wonder what makes her sooooo stuck up. LIke someone stuck a pole up her, in fact, I'm not going to finish that sentence.

"Oh, ops. My bad" said Ms. Conceited, who flipped her hair and walked away "Next time, watch where you're going loser!"

Bitch. I saw Hinata, once again, being bullied by her cousin and Kiba

"C-come on g-guys. S-stop i-it!" I heard Hinata say as Kiba and Neji kept pushing her

"What's the matter Ms. McStutter" asked Kiba shoving her to the floor

"Can't stand up for yourself brat? What a Weakling" said Neji as he and Kiba walked away. I sighed and walked over to my friend, helping her up, which Tenten, Neji's girlfriend, and our secret friend saw. She gave an apology through her eyes. Neji wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come now Tenten, there was nothing to see here. Oh and brat, if you dare tell you father, he will doubt you and hate you even more. Good day". With that said, he walked away with Tenten

"Just ignore them Hinata" I said as Ino came back with Resha

"Looks like we have enough time to beat up a couple of losers before class" said Ino as she was about to slap me, but I grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm backwards. I gave a hard kick to her back, causing her to crash into to the lockers. Resha, notcing what happened punched me in the stomach. Tch. I never told anyone, or my father, but I learned karate, and capolera when my aunt paid for the lessons. I may be a nerd, or geek, or loser, but if you push the wrong buttons, HA, good luck. I quickly regained my posture, and kneed her in the stomach. Hard. I looked around, notcing that first period was actually done. Shit. I was too busy fighting. I quickly grabbed my bad and Hinata and ran to my first period class, just to change the attendence. Luckly my teacher, Kakashi Hatake, was too busy reading Make Out Paradise, he didn't notice I marked Hinata and I present.

"Ino-chan, Resha" I heard my boyfriend say. Hinata and I took a peek around the corner to see Ino, and Resha surrounded by Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru. The **_COOL_** group. To me, the group consists of A chicken ass, idiot, bug freak, mutt, freak, Destiny freak, Food Lover, and a pineapple head. Nothing special.

**Second Period: Chemistry/ Normal POV**

"T-that was s-so cool, Saku-chan" said Hinata stuttering again

"Why, thank you" said Sakura as they walked in

"Her! That pink haired freak! She's the one that did this to my beautiful face! She's jealous of my superior beauty conpared to her down right ugly one!" said Ms. Conceited

"Mssssss. Yamanaka, I doubt that Msssssssss. Haruno would ever do ssssssssssssuch a thing" said Orochimaru. Maybe he's taking Sakura's side, because she doesn't call him a snake freak, like Ino and her friends

"You're probably right Orochimaru-sensei. No way a weakling can do this. She MUST have hired someone to look like her uglyself and take her place. The natural balance is now once again stable" said Ino smiling as she sighed and walked over to her seat

Sakura sat near Sasuke, her _boyfriend. _While Hinata sat near Naruto, her _boyfriend. _Sakura smiled to Hinata, with an evil gleam in her eyes. Hinata noticing what she meant nodded. Hinata noticed that Naruto winked at Resha, as did Sasuke with Ino. Ino blew a kiss and smirked at Sakura. They had a project to do about chemical reactions. Sakura, picked up a beaker with white powder, as did Hinata. They winked at each other and put the powder in the larger beaker, containing the boiling chemical. They pretended to drop their pencils, and a loud explosion was heard. Shaking the class room. When no one was looking, and their _boyfriends_ still in shock, they placed the beakers in their hands. And came out from under the table

"Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uzumaki, would you care to explain what you moronsssss did to my preciousssss lab" said Orochimaru

"WE DIDN'T TO ANYTHING!" shouted Naruto as Hinata and Sakura started to laugh "WHAT!"

"Y-y-y-you're green!" laughed Sakura as she fell from her seat

"WHAT!" said Naruto and Sasuke looking in the mirror. Soon class was over and lunch was next

**Lunch Time/ Third Period/ Sakura POV**

I sat down with Hinata in the outside under a cherry blossom tree. Akane loved Cherry Blossoms. I guess that's why she loved me. I glanced over to the cool people and noticed that Ino was complaining, more like shrieking about how Sasuke was green and it was my fault, when it wasn't. Okay, I admit it IS my fault. I guess there are good things from being a nerd. I looked over the fence of the school yard and did a double take. Akatsuki members? Oh boy, this is going to be a weird time

"Sorry, we didn't introduce ourself, un"

"Ok, that's quite alright" said Hinata. Woah, when did she stop stuttering? I guess anything can happen in Konoha Fire Leaf High

"My name is Deidara, and this is Sasori, un" said Deidara

"My name is Sakura, and this is Hinata. Um, thanks"

"For what, un?"

"Showing us about our boyfriends. But, how did you know th-"

"That they were your boyfriends? Akatsuki has ways of knowing things" said Sasori as he and Deidara looked at the populars

"Wow, un. They must be really dropping the standards for the popluar people here, un. There are so many" said Deidara as he started laughing. Sasori looked over to what Deidara was pointing at

"What happened to them?" he asked pointing to the green Naruto and Sasuke

"Let's just say, we got back at them. How many days did they cheat on us?" asked Hinata

"About 90 days tops. Why, un?"

"So we can plan on ways pf getting revenge" said Sakura

"Wow, you are evil. We could use you in our gang, but we have to ask Leader-sama" said Sasori

"And we would have to agree" said Sakura as the bell rang. "You better get back to your school before they send out the dogs to track you guys down"

"Yeah, un. Last week , one bit me in the...I'm not going to say, un"

"Wow, and your parents don't care?"

"They signed papers saying 'We agree that we have read this paragraph about the killer dogs, used on run away students, and will allow my child to be attacked'. Weird, perhaps. Let's go" said Sasori

**Fourth Period/ Algebra 2/ Hinata POV**

I'm glad Sakura and I have the same classes all the time. Asuma-sensei was busy trying to get the class to settle down

"We have new students!" he shouted. Well, that got the class to quiet down "Come in now Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara". All of the sudden, 3 goth/ punk kids walked into the class. School dress code. Never wear anything beside the school uniform IN the school, besides the teacher.

'This is going to be interesting' I thought to myself as they sat in the back of the room

**Skipping to the end of school/ Sakura POV**

"Bye Sakura-chan!" shouted Hinata

"Bye Hinata-chan" I said waving to Hinata as I entered my house. It smelled of beer, and over things that I would never want to smell. The next thing I knew, the whore I seen earlier came into the hallway, in only a tiny bedsheet. My father, stumbling behind her. She walked back into the room as my father barely made his way over to me. Smack. Once. Smack. Twice. Smack. Third. I fell to the floor as my father continued to punch, kick, and slap me. I laid motionless on the ground, hoping he would leave. Which he did. I quickly got up, despite the pain and pure agony I was in. I ran into my room and locked the door. I flopped down onto my bed and cried. I glanced up at the picture above my bed. A picture of my mother, sister and I. I cried myself to sleep that night, like I did every night, since my sister and mother died. You can tell my father wasn't the type of person to comfort you when you were sad, lonely, afraid, depressed, etc. I held a silver locket in my hands, where my tears have landed.

_Momma. Akane. Where are you. I need you. Save me. Please?_ were my final thoughts before I fell asleep. Not noticing the transparent figures right beside me.

_Sakura. Where always here for you. Not physically. But in your heart. Just search for us sweetie, and we'll be there for you. We promise. We can't protect you physically, but we're trying to save you. Hold on sweetie. _said the older figure

_Mom. Is there anything we can do? Anything. I don't want her to be this way._

_I'll try to do something. I'll try Akane_


	2. Fighting Spirit

**We do NOT own Naruto. XP**

* * *

Sakura's POV

I woke up again. This time it was almost time for school. And I was still in my pjs. I remember taking a quick shower and locking my room before I went to bed again. I sighed. I put on my uniform and walked downstairs. I noticed that there was a different woman in the kitchen, while my father came out of the bathroom across his room.

"Listen you slut. I need more money to pay off my debts. And if you don't give me the cash by tonight, I will fucking hurt you" he said to me. He looked like he was drunk. Again. I grabbed my cash off the table and quickly made off with the cash. My father. Alcoholic. Drug addict. Gambler. Smoker. He used to be such a great person. Now he's just a monster. I ran into the court yard, accidentally bumping into a person. The person kept his balance and I fell on my butt. I search around, looking for my glasses. I heard a crushing noise, and his laughter. My_boyfriend_.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was looking for my girlfriend" he said sneeringly.

"Very funny" I said.

"Hey, back off!" I heard a female's voice.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" said Sasuke

"So if she's you girlfriend, why are you treating her like this?" asked the female

"She's only a tool. To keep away my fans. She is nothing but a worthless piece of rotten trash that should have been thrown out years ago" I heard Sasuke say. It hurt. Badly. You think someone cares, and then they crush you like a bug and wipe you off at a curb.

"You know what I think?" she said

"What?" said Sasuke

"This!" Wham!

"What the fuck!" I heard him say before dropping to the ground.

"Come on!" said the female as she grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a dumpster.

"Um, thank..you?" I said questioningly

"no problem! I've heard about you. The teachers seem to like you here. Hi. I'm Temari" she said

"Sakura" I said but I had to squint

"Come, let's ditch school" she said

"What!" I replied

"My brother already has Hinata with them" said Temari

"Oh, all right." I said as I got into the back with Hinata.

* * *

Hinata's POV

"Hey Sakura. He stomped on your glasses?" I asked

"Why did he insult you?" said Sakura

"I guess you can say…" I said

"Hey, we're going to the mall" Temari said

"Why" we both asked

"To go get you girls new styles" said Kankuro "No offence, but you got to stop letting people walk all over you"

"And we know just how to do it" said a smirking Temari. Sakura and I glanced at each other. And gulped in fear. Gaara glanced at us, and turned back to the window. "I'm going to help you pick out your clothes, Kankuro will help with makeup, and Gaara will help with the attitude"

"Who said I was going to help" stated Gaara as he glared at Temari

"I did. Now let's go!" she said as she sped up. Sakura and I, had to cling to the seats for dear life.

* * *

-Night time-(normal POV)

"Note to self. Never EVER ride in the same car as Temari while she is driving. EVER!" said Sakura as she laid down on her stomach on her bed. She pulled out her tablet PC, that Temari had given her.

"_Sakura. Don't think we don't know what happens to you when your home with your father" said Temari_

"_What? I don't know what you're talking about" said Sakura_

"_Don't lie Sakura. We know what is happening behind those closed doors and what your father does to you" said Kankuro_

"_But how?" said Sakura_

"_We've seen this before. How the people act, the way they look, etc. Haruno" said Gaara_

"_For the last time, I'm Sakura. I hate my last name!" Sakura said_

"_Haruno Sakura. Doesn't that mean Spring of cherry blossoms?" asked Kankuro_

"_What do you think idiot! You're Japanese too! Stupid!" said Temari as she pulled out a laptop "Here"_

"_What for?" said Sakura_

"_To contact us. Just in case if you need anything. Your father probably doesn't like it when friends contact you. So you can tell us whats happening. Here's the booklet to learn the use of the laptop. Later Sakura!" said Kankuro as his sister drove off._

Sakura opened her laptop and plugged in the charger. She turned on her laptop. She opened the internet and looked up Akatsuki High.

* * *

-Hinata's House-Normal POV

"Hello Miss. Hyuga" said a stunned maid

"What the hell do you want?" asked Hinata in a cold way. _Wow, training with Gaara really helps. Even though I feel bad about acting this way. NO! I can't be stepped on no longer!_ she thought

"I c-came to c-clean your r-room" she stuttered

"Do that and leave my sight when you are finished. Do I make myself clear?" I said

"C-crystal!" she said as she ran to the other side of the room and started sweeping.

Hinata pulled out a magazine and flopped onto the bed. She glanced at her door to see Neji and Tenten walk in

"Brat, it's time for dinner" said Neji as he looked at Hinata, he dropped the vase he was carrying.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Tenten.

"This is what happened to me" said Hinata

"Sweet!" said Tenten

"Your father will be very disappointed in you Lady Hinata" said Neji sneering

"Don't worry. The feeling is neutral" said Hinata as she went back to reading her book.


	3. Changes

A/n: I do not own Naruto. Ocs and OOCness is in the FIC. Btw, I do NOT own the song 'Thank god I found you' by Mariah Carey

Sorry, we havent updated in awhile. We got side tracked. So, sorry!

* * *

Sakura's POV

I woke up in my room. I'm glad I locked my door that night. I turned on my radio as I changed. It wasn't on too loud. I smiled, my mother, before she died told me this was her favorite song. When Akane died, I was only 10 years old, when my mother died, I was only 11 years old. I started to mouth the lyrics to the song as I gracefully and quietly dance around the room.

_I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I've finally found a man that's true  
I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heart it would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you saved my life_

I heard my father banging the door loudly. I gasped. The door burst open and he threw me against the wall, like a broken doll. He pulled my hair and dragged me down the stairs. I noticed that there was sirens and a loud noise. So close. Near by. He continued to hit and kick me. My nose was bleeding, and I'm pretty sure my arm is broken. Tears filled my eyes. I still continued to hum the lyrics of the song in my head. I wasn't going to let my father ruin the song that my mother and I loved.

I was tossed again, my back slamming hard against the wall again. I sat there lifeless. I noticed that people barged into my house. I saw a few of them run up to me. I was in so much pain right now. My vision was becoming blurrier and blurrier as I drifted into unconscious. All I heard was them calling my name, and my father and the tramp on the ground. I also saw 2 angels, standing over me, tearful and frightened. I felt the tears drip onto my face.

_Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you_

I heard beeping sounds, and people talking over me. I couldn't open my eyes. It was too painful. But I heard a beautiful voice, singing, the song. My eyes opened to see the angel, singing, right next to me. Another watched as she sat on the edge of the bed

"Mama, Akane" My hoarse voice whispered. I think he damaged my vocal cords. Tears filled my eyes. Both of them started to sing gently. As if lulling my to sleep, trying to get me to sleep. I felt my mother hold me close. I missed her hugs. I saw my friends come in. Hinata and Tenten (who fought with Neji the other day) looked like they were crying. Temari looked as if she was watching a tragedy, Kankuro and Gaara looked as if they have been stabbed over and over again. Deidara and Sasori stood by the door. I noticed my _boyfriend_ was standing in a corner as was Neji. Someone who looked like him stood with Sasori and Deidara. Ino, she looked like she was crying also. She looked a bit guilty also.

_I would give you everything  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
To ensure your happiness  
I'll cherish every part of you _  
_Because without you beside me I can't survive  
I don't wanna try  
If you're keeping me warm each and every night  
I'll be all right  
Cause I need you in my life_

The angels continued to sing. I tried to stay awake. I wanted to see them for a few moments longer. But I knew if I did, I would have surely died. I hear the monitors flat lining. Doctors rushed my friends out as they surrounded me. My father was in a straight jacket, surround by police officers. I noticed one was Sasuke's father. My father looked like he was shocked. Noticing what he has done to me after 4 years. He looked as if he regretted everything. I struggled to regain myself, but I couldn't. all I heard was.

'_**Please save her'**_

Hinata. Temari. Tenten. Kankuro. Gaara. Sasori. Deidara. I love you guys. Like siblings. Mom. Akane. I'm coming to visit you soon.

_Thank God I found you (I'm begging you)  
I was lost without you (so lost without you)  
My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream)  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight (brought the sunlight)  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you_

I saw my sister. Akane. She was crying. So was my mother. Why did they stop singing that beautiful song. I loved it. I started to sing the song by myself. I heard other voices join in. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that Akane, and my mom were singing. I heard 2 more voices join. I knew it was Hinata and Temari. I noticed a light shaking. I slowly opened my eyes. Akane was crying again. But this time she was smiling at me, as was my mother. I looked confused.

"Come, your friends are waiting for you" she said trying to pull me down to my body.

"But, I want to go" I thought

"It's not your time sweetie. But when, it is, expect a warm and gently welcome" said my mother as I felt myself stir as I was lowered into my body again. I noticed the happy expression on my friends' faces.

_See I was so desolate  
Before you came to me  
Looking back I guess it shows  
that we were destined to shine  
After the rain to appreciate  
And care for what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way  
_

I sat up slowly. Wincing at the movement. My friends stared as if they saw me raise from the dead. I looked at them confused. "What's the matter?"

"We thought you died. The doctors said that you were dead. No pulse and no heart beat. You literally rose up and came back to life" said Sasori as Hinata, Tenten, and Temari gently hugged me. Ino walked over slowly. Terrified I would hurt her. Hello I'm the one that's in the hospital bed. I raised my hand and motioned for her to come closer. She was biting her lip, gently chewing on it. I smiled at her

"What do you mean? How long" I asked

"About an hour ago" said Deidara. I noticed that there was other people watching. "We're lucky that song came on. It worked as if it were bringing you back to us"

"Yeah. I'm lucky, aren't I" I said as I laid back down. Staring at the ceiling.  
_  
Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you (lost without you baby)  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life (whole life)  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Sweet baby I'm so thankful  
I found you  
_

I saw Akane and my mother. Fading away. Smiling. I glanced at them. One last smile. Before I get to see them again. I sighed. My friends left a awhile ago. I laid there, by myself. My light still on. I started to hum the song again. I'm glad my friends came when they did.  
_  
Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful  
I found you_

I was pushed in a wheel chair to the front garden. I smiled as I saw my friends waiting there for me. I can leave today, since it has been about 3 or 4 weeks. I'm glad that my aunt is coming to live with me. My father was put in jail. I know I should be glad, but for some reason, I felt like I lost another part of me when he was sentenced. I am caught up in school work, since the principle is also the head doctor here. I broke up with Sasuke, but we aren't friends anymore. Ino also broke up with him. Naruto? He's still dating that wannabe, and hanging with those other jerks.

A nurse gladly took the picture for us. I was in the middle. Ino was sitting on her legs on one side, and Hinata did the same on the other. Temari was kneeling next to Hinata as Tenten was kneeling by Ino. Konan stood behind my wheelchair. Pein, Kisame, Hidan stood on one side of Konan. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori stood on the other. Tobi sat cross legged in front of me

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful I found you  
_  
I stare at the clear peaceful beautiful sky above. I still had a few months of school left. I could walk again, but I still can't write. I heard my name being called as I glacne over my shoulder. I saw my friends waving me over as I smiled. I ran over to them, and happily laughed along with way. I can't believe it. I kept my new appearance, not because boys stop and stare. But because it expresses who I really am inside.

I have a long way to go. But I'm sure I'll make it, with my friends by my side. What I didn't notice was someone watching from behind a corner. An evil glint in their eyes.


	4. In the hospital, not the last chap

A/n: WE do NOT own Naruto. Only my ocs Resha, Haruka (Aunt of Sakura. Sakura's mother's sister). There is ocs and oocness. Please forgive US for not updating soon.

**WE do NOT OWN THE SONG Everytime I think of you by Angelina**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I stared out of the glass window at the airport. My Aunt was coming today. She's been busy. She was stuck in Paris and in the U.S. She really wanted to come and take care of me. But ya know, being a famous fashion designer has its prices. One thing I wasn't looking forward to, was she makes me a model in the near future. Yeah, that's hilarious, me, a model. Most of my friends were studying for mid-terms. If you know Hidan, Deidara, and Ino, yeah, they are procrastinators. The others, were making sure that Ino, Hidan and Deidara were studying. Who brought me here you asked?

Uchiha Itachi. And his unfaithful and ungrateful brother and my ex-boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. Their parents were on a business trip, and he's stuck babysitting the moron. Itachi was leaning against the wall, next to my sit. He wasn't the most fun and entertaining person in the world, but at least it kept his brother away. If he's not friendly, one thing you can count on is him intimidating people. He isn't actually a close friend, but he's no stranger. Heh. One time I remember a few weeks ago, he had no clue on how to comfort a crying girl with his friends. It was kind of hilarious. The girl wouldn't leave him alone afterwards. You should have seen his eyes twitch in annoyance as the girl clung to his cloak. Pein was the one who asked him to drive me here. Because he already taken the test earlier in the year. How? Rich Family. Rich School with bad rep. Yeah. They have connections.

I glanced to the gate as a beautiful young woman walked through. She had long black hair and the most stunning amethyst purple eyes. Her denim jean jacket, rolled up to her sleeves. Her black tee and denim jean skirt. Her long leather boots ended at her knees. Large white sunglasses were resting on her head. Her golden hoop earrings glistened in the light. The gold necklace and bracelet put the outfit together.

"Auntie Haruka!" I called out

"Sakura, if it ain't my favorite niece" she replied. Her expression changed from confused, to worried, to happy, to worried again "I would have been here sooner, but I-"

"Don't worry Aunt Haruka" I smiled

"Oh, are you okay? Everyone in Paris was worried when they heard" Haruka said. I lived in Paris when I was 8 years old. My parents let me go to Paris for 2 years until I was 10 and had to come home. That was 5 months before Akane died. I've been abused for so long and such a young age. Tears were flooding my eyes, rolling down my cheeks too.

"I'm fine Auntie. I'm doing fine" I smiled

"And who is this handsome man?" Haruka asked as she looked at Itachi. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Asuka Haruka"

"Uchiha Itachi"

"So this is the Uchiha Itachi my niece was talking about" I glared at my aunt. She got the message. Itachi gave me a questioning look "Oh. Ops, that was suppose to be a secret. Hehe"

"Auntie!" I whined as she giggled.

"Shall we get going?" she asked as she was about to get her bags, when Itachi already took the 2 black bags. Sasuke, the moron, had to go to baggage claim as we waited for him. It took him forever. As soon as we got in the car, Sasuke mostly ignored my Aunt and I. Itachi looked rather curios and confused as to what my aunt was about to say when I stopped her from saying it.

The relationship between Itachi and I was definitely a very very confusing one. We'll be mad at each other, then sad, then have a blank expression. Our very relationship might even have a genius prodigy stumped on this.

**

* * *

**

**Haruka's New House, after the Uchiha brothers left**

I gapped at the place. It wasn't exactly an apartment, but it wasn't exactly a mansion either. When you entered the house, there is 4 ways you could go. Up the semi spiral stairs, to an open floor balcony, looking down over the entrance. Wooden framed double glass door led to the kitchen, which was straight ahead of the entrance. On the right, was another wooden framed double glass door led to the piano room. The door on the left o the entrance was the same door style as the rest of the other doors, it led to the living room.

When you walk into the kitchen, on the right is the arch to the dining room. The arch to the left of the kitchen door was leading study room, once again, wooden framed double glass door. The other door in the room led to the porch or deck It over looked the in ground pool. The deck had about 2 floors to it. The if you exit it, then you'll be standing on the second floor. Stairs lead down to the 1st floor deck, and stairs led to the back yard.

The piano room was rather, bright-ish. The walls were white, and the curtains were a blue color. The rug was also a blue color. The living room was the same exact thing, but red carpet and curtains. There is a wooden framed double glass door that led to the kitchen in the back of the room. If you go up the stairs, there will be 2 ways you could go. Left or right. There was 2 master bedrooms. You all know what those are. One was in the left hall way and the other is in the right hall way. Both in opposite halls and in opposite walls. When you go straight up the stairs, you'll notice a door, that leads to the bathroom. Even though there is private bathrooms in the master bedrooms. If you go to the kitchen, the door to the right, not the piano room, led to a bathroom.

"Welcome home Sakura" said Haruka

'Welcome…home' I thought, it's been a long time since I heard someone say that to me. 'Home?'. The phone rang and I walked over to answer it

"Hello, Asuka residence" I said

"SAKURA!" someone shouted

"Ah! Ino! How'd you get this number?" I asked

"Well, duh. Your aunt sent it to us" she replied

"Are you guys coming over tomorrow?" I asked "I can ask my Aunt if we can have the meeting in my room?"

"Ask me what?" she asked as she walked by

"Hang on Ino" I said as I put my thumb over the microphone "Auntie, can my friends come over? We have a meeting and I want to know if we can go to the room?"

"Well, the movers already set up everything anyways. But I think the basement may be the best place. We wouldn't want them trashing your own room" my aunt smiled.

"Thank you, Auntie" I said as I spoke with Ino "Hey, my aunt said we can have the meeting in my basement"

"Kay, I'll text the others" she giggled "later"

"Bye Ino" I said as I smiled.

* * *

**AFTER SAKURA's Shower/ Later that night/ Sleep over**

I stood there combing my strawberry scented hair after I took my shower. Auntie Haruka was in the study room. I was thankful that even though we don't live in a mansion, but the gates have a security camera and a security guard station down the street. I closed all of my windows before I walked into my bedroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. A somewhat tight spaghetti strap top and lime greenish pants with strawberries and little lime green circles on it. And when I was showering, I think my friends (the girls anyways, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Konan, and Temari) came over. Why? Because it's spring break **(a/n: I****'****m not sure if I mentioned this, but it will go by the American School system. Why? Because my friends from America were kinda confused, and I****'****m not sure how to explain it to them, because the more I say, the more confused they are so****…****yeah)**

Ino was wearing a black tee with navy blue short shorts. Temari wore a long sleeve black shirt and black shorts. Konan wore a red tee and black pjs. Tenten wore a green tee and black capris. Hinata was wearing something similar to Tenten's, but it was a silver top.

"Don't forget to check on the doors and windows, okay?" asked Haruka (Sakura's aunt)

"Okay Auntie" I said as we sat in the living room, watching a comedy movie (which ever movie you want them to watch) as I heard something "Auntie?"

"Sakura, I want to give you something as a welcome home gift" she replied

"No, Auntie you didn't need to"

"Arf Arf" something barked

"You got me a puppy!" I said shocked

"Yup, it's a birthday gift. Do you want to name him?"

"How old is he" I asked

"Well, since I only got him just a few hours ago while you were showering, I got him at the closest pet store"

"What's his breed?" asked Ino

"A maltese"

"How about Shiro (white)?" I asked

"And, one more" said Haruka as she gave me a box

"You also got me a kitten!" I exclaimed as the girls awed at both my pets

"And your naming her…"

"Oh well, since her fur is a silverish gray color, I'll name her Haiiro"

"Enjoy your party girls. And don't stay up to late" she said as she walked upstairs

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT, still watching a movie**

"Does anyone else but me feel like we're being watched?" asked a girl on the movie

"Don't go in the closet, don't go in the closet!" shouted Ino. Now we're on a horror movie.

"Girls?"

"!" I had to cover my ears. Shiro and Haiiro jumped onto my lap.

"What's going on. I just came down to check on you guys!" my aunt shouted terrified.

"Sorry Ms. Asuka" they said

"Now now, we're all friends right? And any friend of my niece has the right to call me Auntie Haruka" she smiled. I never ever saw my Aunt depressed. She was when Akane and my mother died. But she always told herself and I, when we still had contact. Akane and Mom is watching us from a great city above the clouds. Where no one can get hurt and everyone will live in peace. And someday we'll go there too.

"Yes Auntie Haruka" they smiled

"Now go to sleep, it's already 1:34 am. And I have a plan for Sakura and Hinata tomorrow. A make over. You only did the attitude and I think you gals need the other half of the package"

"Of course Auntie Haruka" we all replied as we left to go to my room.

I noticed that Aunt Haruka lingered and stared out the window. "Auntie?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just remembering something" she said as she smiled "I set the alarm, I put it that we are home. Don't worry. You're safe now Sakura. And I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to make sure my sister's daughter will be safe"

"Auntie?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"…your welcome Sakura. Good night"

"Good night Auntie. Come on Shiro and Haiiro" I said as we walked upstairs

She closed the curtains, glaring at a figure in the shadows. I silently ran to my room, pets following. I closed the door, my friends stared at me for a couple of minutes as I stared in the distance, the same direction my Aunt was staring. I saw it. A figure. I could barely make it out. My friends stood by me. Each trying to get a glimpse also. For some reason, it felt as if I was connected with that person. And not in a good way. I tugged on my curtains, and we tried to forget what was staring at my house. There is no way that person could get by the neighbor hood security system. Right?

I had my Aunt's white noise machine/ The sound of the ocean calms me down. The volume of the machine was lower than the song I played to calm everyone down. This time, it was my aunt's and my favorite song 'Everytime I think of you' by Angelina **(a/n: I DO NOT OWN)**

_Appearing in the night,  
Like an angel while I'm __sleeping__  
I feel your arms around me but sadly I'm just dreaming  
I stare into __the darkness__ and hope to find you waiting  
But I know that it's useless,  
I'm just hallucinating_

_*And I swear, your __love__ is addicting,  
I'd give up my world, for you I'd come running  
And I swear, that I have it all,  
Then tell me why can't I stop thinking of you_

_*It's your voice that I hear  
It's your touch that I feel  
And your __love__ comes to me, every time I think of you  
Boy my __dreams__ are so real, and I know eventually,  
You will see what I feel  
Every Time I Think Of You_

__

Veo cada estrella en brillo de tus ojos,  
Veo primavera, en medio del otono  
Veo lluvia fresca, luz de luna llena  
Veo que mi vida sin ti stari a medias

*And I swear...

_*It's your voice..._

I closed my eyes, as did my friends. All we saw was my auntie watching me. She smiled as she walked out. But I noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. Was it. Pity? I didn't have any time to think of anything, I was drifting off to sleep. My eye lids grew heavier every passing second. Then, blank.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter seems pointless. But it will lead up to the confrontation in later chapters. Please no flames


	5. Meet, the Aunt of the former nerd Sakura

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I don't own the anime, and I don't own the songs used in the story.**

**AUTHORESS NOTE: I know, what the hell am I doing updating so late? I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up as the sun light hit my eyes. I groaned. Sitting up in my bed, I stretched and yawned. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and smiled. I was forgetting about my revenge against Sasuke. Why? I think I am falling in love with a certain someone. Glancing at my friends, who were still asleep, I quietly exited. I walked down the stairs and looked for Haruka. Finding her in the piano room, I knocked gently on the glass door. She smiled and stopped playing the gentle music I heard.

"Good Morning Sakura" said Haruka

"Good Morning Auntie Haruka" I smiled

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine, how about you Auntie?"

"Oh, I'm great. I just stopped by the police station today"

"Why?"

"I need to make sure that they increase the security in this area"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to the angels living in here"

"Angels? Where? I don't see any angels"

"Hehehe. I'm talking about you, Sakura. Your my little angel"

"What about my cousin, YOUR daughter"

"She...was drifting away from me over the years"

"I think our family is cursed" I replied

"What? Why do you say that?"

"For example. Akane and my mom dies, father becomes abusive. You and my uncle are divorced, my cousin is somewhere. Grandpa is always avoiding Grandma. My other cousin ran away from home" I said "All of them drifted away. The relationships never lasted so long"

"Sakura"

"I'm serious"

"Let's change the topic. Have you been thinking about revenge?"

"...How do you know?"

"I have a better way to get back at your ex-boyfriend. Instead f 90 ways to get revenge, how about 10? And those can ruin his chances of getting a girlfriend"

"That's cold"

"Isn't it? I'm going to have to ask the Akatsuki a favor though. You know, to shake someone up a little to get information"

"Now your insane"

"I maybe insane, but that because I am the Queen of Getting revenge"

"You are WAY pass insane. Your on the loco coco insanity station"

"Sakura"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking, and let's get your revenge, shall we?"

"I'll wake up the girls" I smiled.

* * *

**LATER**

I looked around to see all the Akatsuki, and my friends. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari stood there confused a bit. Konan was staring at the weird expression on Pein's face. Itachi and Sasori had calm face and aura. The rest was either talking or arguing. Auntie Haruka pulled out her laptop.

"Did you bring him?" she asked as Sasori and Deidara signaled Hidan to bring the person in

"Kiba Inuzuka?" I said questioningly

"Yup, He is needed for this revenge plan. Of course, I already made the contract. All he has to do is sign" Auntie Haruka said holding out a pen and 5 pages of paper

"If I refuse to help these losers?"

"Let's just say I'll buy your mother's business. I have a couple of people who are also vets that can replace your mother, sister and yourself"

"If I agree?"

"We'll leave your family business alone. AND recommend it to ALL of my friends" Auntie said "Which means you'll be wealthy"

"I still refuse"

"(sigh) I just we'll have to buy the business then, right?"

"OR have you beaten up" I smiled as Hidan cracked his knuckles.

"I'll call the police"

"So what? We've been in jail numerous times, you think another will make a difference?" Hidan smirked

"F-Fine!" Kiba said nervously as he signed the paper "W-what do I have to do?"

"I just need you and a friend to record what Naruto and Sasuke are saying" Haruka smiled

"You dragged me here for that?"

"Yes, and your friend is-" Haruka said as Deidara threw Shikamaru in the room.

"Nara?" said Kiba

"Inuzuka?" Shikamaru said

"We have a deal then?" Haruka said

"Alright"

"The challenge you ask? You have to get them to say each other's names. Then you have to make sure that you get them saying love. Like Naruto LOVES ramen. Who knows what Sasuke loves. Then say you. Also get a video of them talking normally"

"Okay..."

"Girls?" Haruka smirked

"What" we asked

"SHOPPING TIME!"

"But what about Shiro and Haiiro?"

"We'll stop by the Inuzuka's vet and day care" Haruka said "Remember what you have to do. Break the contract and you'll be in the hospital, okay?"

Boy, my aunt can be scary when she need to be.

* * *

"We got the video but we couldn't get them to say love" Kiba said tossing the tapes to Auntie Haruka

"Okay, this seems to be an inside job matter. Pein, Itachi, Sakura, Konan will go to Itachi's house. Kiba and Shikamaru will hide and record the ordeal"

* * *

**ITACHI'S HOUSE**

I sat there, on the kitchen counter with Konan. Pein was helping Itachi with getting Shikamaru and Kiba pass the guards. I glanced at the clock. Its time. Kiba and Shikamaru ran past us and into a different room where they can get a better view. Itachi grabbed my arm and dragged me into his room while Pein and Konan followed Shikamaru n' Kiba. Itachi stood by his bed as we read the instructions my aunt left us.

_1) go to Itachi's room  
2) leave a note saying you have Sasuke's diary  
3) Sasuke will find you in the weirdest position. Even if you don't want to be or even know.  
4) Return once you finish_

"When do you think they'll get here?" I asked

"Hn" I knew that language well enough to know he said 'I don't give shit, so shut up and leave me the hell alone'

"Well"

"YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!" Sasuke's furious tone. I was so startled that I fell onto Itachi's bed. Itachi, shocked, tried to catch me but fell with me. When his brother opened the door, a sign with the word love fell on them. "Love" Sasuke said as Naruto repeated after. They stared at me and Itachi. They were a bit shocked and confused. Why? Well, I was pinned to the bed, with Itachi's face hovering a few inches away from mine. So who wouldn't blush

_'Mission is a success. Time to get out of here'_ I thought.

Both of us stood and exited, but not before Itachi hit Sasuke in the face. I noticed it had flowers and hearts. Oh my gosh. Weird.

* * *

"Good. I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do

* * *

**SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE. WE'll try to update**

**1)Turn them green  
2)-10)- Unknown**


	6. Prank no 2

**Disclaimer: WE do NOT own Naruto.**

**Authoress note:** Also, we are changing the ages, so it makes a little more sense  
Konoha 12 and Suna 3- 16-17  
Akatsuki- 19-21

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I stood there, shocked. Auntie Haruka was working furiously on editting the videos. Dog Boy and Pineapple Head were tied up in the corner of the room, being watched by Hidan, Deidara and Tobi themselves. Pein, Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame were busy playing poker. The girls were busy gossiping. Konan was standing next to me as we were in the kitchen. Both of us just finished making dinner for everyone: Fried Salmon, Baked Salmon, Chicken, Salad, Italian Vegetable Casserole, Corn Bread, Baked Ham. And for dessert... Strawberry Angel food cake and Strawberry cake. I guess the scent of food filled the house.

"Shiro, Haiiro!" I called my young pets as they came running into the kitchen. Their food were already set and both ate their respective foods.

"FINALLY! I finished!" Haruka said as she ran in with a dvd

"Great! When can we watch it?" I asked

"During dinner" she replied "You'll be happy with the dvd"

"Oi, fools" Temari snapped, glaring at the 2 hostages "You'll get some food"

"Feeding the enemy" Kiba growled out

"Take it or leave it, yeah" Deidara said.

"Come on guys, we're going to the living room" Haruka said smiling as Hidan and Deidara shoved the boys too

I sat in between Konan and Ino, right next to the couch. Thr boys were all anxious to see the video. I could tell by the look on my Aunt's face, it was going to be priceless. I shifted nervously as she turned on the TV and played the DVD. I knew she would get someone to play the video in the high school. I stared, with my eyes wide open. You can barely tell that this video was edited. when the DVD finished. everyone was already cracking up, doubling over in pain.

"D-d-d-dear g-god~" Konan said as she tried to speak

"I-it h-h-hurts!" said Kankuro, holding his sides

"D-Damn, p-priceless" Ino said, wiping away a tear.

"Nya, nya~" Haiiro meowed in delight

"Arf, arf~" Shiro barked, running around the room, rather content

"It's perfect" I said, I could have sworn I saw a smile on Itachi's face when he saw the dvd. He and I made brief eye contect, before we both turned away. I noticed my Auntie was smirking with an evil look on her face.

* * *

**INO's POV**

I side glanced at my ex-boyfriend. Who, already has ANOTHER girlfriend. I swear, he gets laid every week or more than that. It was disgusting. I don;t know what Sakura and I were thinking. I'm glad I kept refusing to sleep with that guy. I barely paid attention in class today. I pulled out a mirror, looking around, I pulled out a flashlight. As I turned it on, i pointed it to the mirror which was in a certain angle. It reflected, blinded the teacher long enough for a couple of Akatsuki memebers to place the dvd in the computer.

"Okay, that was weird" he said as he put on the dvd player in computer (it was like an iMac comp) "So this video will show Napol-"

_"Sasuke" Naruto said, staring into Sasuke's eyes, when they were sitting across from each other_

_"What you fool?" came Sasuke's reply_

_"I love you"_

The class gasped, and stared at the 2 shocked and confused students in the back

_"I love you...too"_

I started to crack up in laughter again...god, it was priceless. The class moved away from the 2 not so secret lovers.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT" Sasuke snapped, looking rather pissed off.

"Sasuke! I thought I told you to keep your relationship on the downlow" I said, covering my mouth and saying it in a rather deep voice.

"THE FUCK! I don't LOVE that fool"

"N-Naruto-kun! Is this true?" Resha said, sobbing

"N-no! I Love you Resha!" Naruto said

"N-No you love Sasuke!" she sobbed, running out of the room. Naruto chased after her, trying to catch up

Do I feel guilty? Yes. Do I feel like laughing? Uh huh. But, then again, Kiba and Shikamaru were trying not to laugh. HA! Hook line and sinker, they fell for it. Soon they'll be on our side. I can't wait for the next prank.

* * *

Pranks:

1- Turning them green  
2- Making a video to make them seem rather friendly with each other.  
3-10- no yet revealed


	7. Making them say it

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Authoress note: Did anyone else see the moon on Jan 29, 2010. It was beautiful, wasn't it. And the tiny speck next to it I think was Mars. There wasn't a star in the sky. Just the moon and Mars.**

**Here are the pranks pulled on the poor cocky brats (Sasuke, Naruto):  
1- Turning them green  
2- Making a video to make them seem rather friendly with each other.  
3- Revealed in this chapter  
4-10- not yet revealed**

**Also, its going to focus on the pranks and not so much on the school, okay?**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up, only to be face to face with Shiro. Haiiro was by my feet, at the edge of my bed. My friends laid around my room. I stepped quietly over them and silently closed the door. I heard slight tapping sounds. My Aunt was probably working on her laptop again. Yeah, she's a fashion designer, remember...I sighed. I was only holding her back. She glanced up from her work and smiled at me

"Good Morning Sakura, how are you" she asked, returning back to her work

"I'm fine. How about you Auntie" I asked, glancing at the clock, which read 11:50am

"Likewise. I've got something to do over the weekend. So I'm leaving you and your friends for a couple of hours. I'll be back" Auntie Haruka stood up and pointed to the tray "That's your breakfast and the lunch is in the mircowave. Bye Sweetie" Haruka kissed my cheek and left in a hurry, before I coud even say anything more.

"Sakura?" Hinata said, as she walked to me. Shiro and Haiiro were busy chowing down right now. The rest of them were probably still asleep. A knock from the front door caught our attention. My Auntie had the keys, so she didn't need to knock. Our friends are upstairs and the boys wouldn't even be up until 3pm.

"Uh..."

"I'll get it" Konan probably woke up due to the sounds of our voice. She glanced out the window, to see the Akatsuki Leader, Pein. "It's only Nagato". She opened the door, and let him in. He placed something on the kitchen table, more like poored out a couple of items from a bag. I looked at him and he gave me a note.

_I asked him to pick up a couple of things this morning. Of course I paid for it, so you don't need to pay him. This is going to be one of the nicest pranks ever- Auntie Haruka_

"Oh. Thanks Leader-sama" I said, he just nodded and returned his attention to Konan. I read the instructions on the note and glanced at the items

_-P.S: Get Itachi and Deidara's help for this next prank!_

_

* * *

_

**Haruka's POV**

I glared at the monitor. I didn't like what I saw. As the guards zoomed in, and the focus was better, I stared. Shocked that the person found us here. There was no way in hell that he could have found us. I printed out the photo, and gave it to the chief of police, who was standing right behind me.

"Do you think you can find him, before he gets to us Fugaku?" I asked

"We'll make sure of it. Just have them strenghthen security and the neighborhood watch"

"Okay, and are you sure my niece will be alright?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. And she is currently being monitored by Itachi"

"And she shouldn't know?"

"Yes, it's better if she doesn't know. That way she wont worry too much of the situation" Fugaku stated

"Alright" I replied "Thank you"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I couldn't wait for the next prank. The rest of the day went okay. The boys were awake by 1pm. So we just went to the park. The breeze from the ocean was mild and the saltly sea air flooded my nose. It was a very sunny day too. Then we went to the amusement park. Its no surprise that the boys weren't happy. I stood under a window, along with Konan

"Itachi!" she hissed quietly "Psssst! Itachi" We kept throwing tiny pebbles at the eldest heir's window. A sleepy, annoyed, shirtless Itachi came to the window.

"What!" he growled out

"Is Sasuke and Naruto home?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" he questioned

"Just help us up, alright!" I said as he tried to lift us up. Unfortunately when he brought me up, we lost our balance and I fell on him...again.

"Seriously, control your hormones" Konan chuckled, causing Itachi to blush (barely noticable), amd made me look like a riped tomato. Naruto and Sasuke, didn't know what was about to happen. We snuck into the room, and pulled out the items. Including scissors. Konan and I hit the pressure point slightly, only to make sure that they won't wake up for a while. An evil smiled crawled onto my face. This is going to be another priceless moment

"Saksura, do you know how to do it?" Konan asked

"Yup, this is soooooo funny. Evidence that they want to be each other, and hold each other close" I muttered.

* * *

**INO's POV**

I glanced towards Sasuske and Naruto. They were both shocked. I couldn't have done it better myself.

Naruto had navy blue and short spiky hair

Sasuke had blonde hair and spiky

The Lovers were surrounded by the rest of the school poplutation, staring at them strangely.

"First you deny being in love with Sasuske, Naruto. (sniffle)" Resha said as she ran out of the room...again, such a drama queen

"Wait, come back" I muttered, laughing.

* * *

STORY ON INDEFINATE HIATUS UNTIL FARTHER NOTICE


	8. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Authoress note: Did anyone else see the moon on Jan 29, 2010. It was beautiful, wasn't it. And the tiny speck next to it I think was Mars. There wasn't a star in the sky. Just the moon and Mars.**

**Here are the pranks pulled on the poor cocky brats (Sasuke, Naruto):  
1- Turning them green  
2- Making a video to make them seem rather friendly with each other.  
3- Revealed in this chapter  
4-10- not yet revealed**

**Also, its going to focus on the pranks and not so much on the school, okay?**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up, only to be face to face with Shiro. Haiiro was by my feet, at the edge of my bed. My friends laid around my room. I stepped quietly over them and silently closed the door. I heard slight tapping sounds. My Aunt was probably working on her laptop again. Yeah, she's a fashion designer, remember...I sighed. I was only holding her back. She glanced up from her work and smiled at me

"Good Morning Sakura, how are you" she asked, returning back to her work

"I'm fine. How about you Auntie" I asked, glancing at the clock, which read 11:50am

"Likewise. I've got something to do over the weekend. So I'm leaving you and your friends for a couple of hours. I'll be back" Auntie Haruka stood up and pointed to the tray "That's your breakfast and the lunch is in the mircowave. Bye Sweetie" Haruka kissed my cheek and left in a hurry, before I coud even say anything more.

"Sakura?" Hinata said, as she walked to me. Shiro and Haiiro were busy chowing down right now. The rest of them were probably still asleep. A knock from the front door caught our attention. My Auntie had the keys, so she didn't need to knock. Our friends are upstairs and the boys wouldn't even be up until 3pm.

"Uh..."

"I'll get it" Konan probably woke up due to the sounds of our voice. She glanced out the window, to see the Akatsuki Leader, Pein. "It's only Nagato". She opened the door, and let him in. He placed something on the kitchen table, more like poored out a couple of items from a bag. I looked at him and he gave me a note.

_I asked him to pick up a couple of things this morning. Of course I paid for it, so you don't need to pay him. This is going to be one of the nicest pranks ever- Auntie Haruka_

"Oh. Thanks Leader-sama" I said, he just nodded and returned his attention to Konan. I read the instructions on the note and glanced at the items

_-P.S: Get Itachi and Deidara's help for this next prank!_

_

* * *

_

**Haruka's POV**

I glared at the monitor. I didn't like what I saw. As the guards zoomed in, and the focus was better, I stared. Shocked that the person found us here. There was no way in hell that he could have found us. I printed out the photo, and gave it to the chief of police, who was standing right behind me.

"Do you think you can find him, before he gets to us Fugaku?" I asked

"We'll make sure of it. Just have them strenghthen security and the neighborhood watch"

"Okay, and are you sure my niece will be alright?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. And she is currently being monitored by Itachi"

"And she shouldn't know?"

"Yes, it's better if she doesn't know. That way she wont worry too much of the situation" Fugaku stated

"Alright" I replied "Thank you"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I couldn't wait for the next prank. The rest of the day went okay. The boys were awake by 1pm. So we just went to the park. The breeze from the ocean was mild and the saltly sea air flooded my nose. It was a very sunny day too. Then we went to the amusement park. Its no surprise that the boys weren't happy. I stood under a window, along with Konan

"Itachi!" she hissed quietly "Psssst! Itachi" We kept throwing tiny pebbles at the eldest heir's window. A sleepy, annoyed, shirtless Itachi came to the window.

"What!" he growled out

"Is Sasuke and Naruto home?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" he questioned

"Just help us up, alright!" I said as he tried to lift us up. Unfortunately when he brought me up, we lost our balance and I fell on him...again.

"Seriously, control your hormones" Konan chuckled, causing Itachi to blush (barely noticable), amd made me look like a riped tomato. Naruto and Sasuke, didn't know what was about to happen. We snuck into the room, and pulled out the items. Including scissors. Konan and I hit the pressure point slightly, only to make sure that they won't wake up for a while. An evil smiled crawled onto my face. This is going to be another priceless moment

"Saksura, do you know how to do it?" Konan asked

"Yup, this is soooooo funny. Evidence that they want to be each other, and hold each other close" I muttered.

* * *

**INO's POV**

I glanced towards Sasuske and Naruto. They were both shocked. I couldn't have done it better myself.

Naruto had navy blue and short spiky hair

Sasuke had blonde hair and spiky

The Lovers were surrounded by the rest of the school poplutation, staring at them strangely.

"First you deny being in love with Sasuske, Naruto. (sniffle)" Resha said as she ran out of the room...again, such a drama queen

"Wait, come back" I muttered, laughing.

* * *

STORY ON INDEFINATE HIATUS UNTIL FARTHER NOTICE


End file.
